User blog:Kevin von schwitz/Merlin
Merlin Info Merlin, also known as Merlin The Enchanter is one of the wisest and most powerful beings in the world and played a key role in King Arthur's life and the history of Britannia. He also has the honor of being the most well known user of Faerie Mystic Arts. For several centuries, Merlin has been trapped in a pocket dimension by The Lady of the Lake (a.k.a Nimue). But the effects of time weakened the dimensional prison, allowing him to free himself. He is currently in Avalon, watching over the tomb of King Arthur. Appearance Merlin has the appearance of an elderly man with an intense gaze and stern grey eyes. He also possesses an imposing beard. The Enchanter wears an outfit befitting a druid, except it's dark blue instead of white or green. Personality Most of the time Merlin is a serene and composed individual. This also reflects the way he deals with problems. Merlin prefers not to indulge in small talk, only speaking to say something important or relevant. He dislikes violence and prefers to use it as a last resort or when there are no other options. That said, Merlin is willing to manipulate people if it leads to a positive result. His greatest desire is to build a better world, one where people from all walks of life/kinds can live in peace and harmony. Hence why he feels guilty over the fall of Camelot. Powers Hybrid Physiology: Merlin is a Human/Faery Physiology hybrid, born from a human woman and a male faerie. Although he looks more human than faerie, Merlin has the perks of both races. Precognition: Merlin is gifted since birth with the ability to see the future. This power takes the form of visions that appears when Merlin's concentration is at his maximum. Despite its potency, this precog has two limits: having to decipher the intentions of people in the visions and not being able to see the "whole picture". Faery Magic : Merlin can perform magic associated with Faeries. Unlike others forms of magic, Faery Magic is hereditary, it can only be used by those who have Faery blood/ancestry. Abilities Shapeshifting: Merlin can shapeshift into other living beings, most notably animals. Gesture Casting: Merlin cast spells by performing hand gestures or signs. Evocation : Merlin can manipulate magical energy in it's raw state. This not only makes him more versatile than most wizards, but allows him to outright modify spells used around or agaisnt him. Nature Magic : Merlin wields Nature Magic which includes not only control over natural elements, but also over the weather and animals. Enchantment : The magic that gaves Merlin his epithet, it allows him to bestow objects with magical properties or abilities on their own. Excalibur is by far his greatest masterpiece. Equipment 'Merlin's staff:' A wooden staff almost as tall as him. it carries a crystal jewel that Merlin can use for Scrying. Weakness Merlin is vulnerable to cold steel, although not as much as a true faerie. Being exposed to cold steel will weaken him over time. Trivia 'Avalon: ' An artificial island near Britannia's coast, Merlin build it to serve as King Arthur's mausoleum. Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet